


Caught up in the Forest. Hanging with the trees

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gorgeous and manipulatived Peter Parker, Howard's is studying Peter, Lovely Peter Parker, M/M, Nymph Peter Parker, Peter accidently imprinted Tony, Peter accidently visits Howard's mansion, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Whipped, Tony didn't stand a chance, Tony is there on vacation, What kind of nymph is Peter?, Young Tony Stark, say thank you to Maria Stark, was it really an accident?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "Se veían rodeados de viñedos, vastos paisajes en verde y kilómetros de distancia de civilización..."





	Caught up in the Forest. Hanging with the trees

**Author's Note:**

> La historia que tiene un moodboard basado en otro moodboard y un prompt, porque todo lo que el usuario publica, a mi me da ganas de escribir.

**_Caught up in the Forest. Hanging with the trees_ **

 

El muchacho contemplaba el cúmulo de cuerpos danzantes a su alrededor, el local no era demasiado grande, un recoveco de ciudad copado en su totalidad por jóvenes en la pista de baile y almas errantes como la suya que solo buscaban un momento de tranquilidad. Anthony había viajado desde la universidad a una de las mansiones de su padre a las afueras de Paris, en el lado más salvaje.

Se veían rodeados de viñedos, vastos paisajes en verde y kilómetros de distancia de civilización. A penas había cruzado la puerta  y ya se estaba lamentando la decisión —todo por hacerle caso a su madre e intentar pasar tiempo de calidad con Howard—. Era por ello que ahora estaba en el bar más cercano.

Jarvis le hizo saber que su padre estaba muy ocupado, sumido en totalidad en su nuevo proyecto « _No me digas_.», tal parecía que el prototipo de Capitán América había sido todo un éxito y el hombre simplemente siguió con una nueva investigación.

Y menuda sorpresa se había llevado al conocerle.

Las amplias puertas que daban al jardín con vista al viñedo estaban abiertas de par en par, las cortinas se movían lentas y sinuosas a causa del cálido viento de verano que se colaba; Tony podía escuchar el vivaz cantar de los pájaros. Se fue acercando con paso tranquilo y descalzo de zapatos, a él le gustaba pasear con sus pies desnudos hasta los límites de la propiedad, rodeada de un amplio arco de árboles frondosos.

Sintió movimiento delante suyo, frente a una hilera de rosales y se preguntó si Jarvis le había seguido. A quien encontró definitivamente no era Jarvis.

Tony chocó la mirada con un cuerpo menudo y de piel blanquecina que le daba la espalda; podía reconocer una cortina de rulos cafés espesos y sobre la cual descansaba una corona de flores. El muchacho semidesnudo, llevaba un par de pantalones que a duras penas parecían mantenerse al filo de sus caderas; el pecho descubierto dejaba a simple vista su nívea piel sin marca alguna y el par de pezones achocolatados, rebosantes de vida y curiosidad. Tony parpadeó sorprendido al verse reconocido, el muchacho le miraba con atención y por momentos pudo jurar que la tonalidad de sus ojos pareció sufrir un cambio morfológico en tornasol. Quiso acercarse, más la voz de su padre le ganó, llevándose la atención del desconocido.

—¿Peter? —El pequeño se giró para ver al hombre y sonrió feliz de verle, Howard parecía exasperado —aunque extrañamente contento, Tony observó casi con envidia  con el semblante de su padre cambiaba en expresiones de calidez y afecto, que jamás creyó habían sido enfocadas en su persona— y en realidad lo estaba, momentos atrás Howard había estado en el laboratorio llevando una serie de experimentos que quizás le ayudasen a entender los cambios que comenzaba a presentar la enigmática criatura que se paseaba por su casa y había encontrado unos cuantos años atrás.

Howard reconocía la razón que le había llevado a estudiarle, Peter parecía estar conectado con la naturaleza, especialmente donde le había encontrado. La sorpresiva y chispeante risa hacía crecer el césped de un verde resplandeciente que imitaba el rocío de la lluvia mañanera; su cansancio y ensoñación parecía opacar los rayos del sol, cambiando su intensidad y dando a centellar lo que los medios locales comenzaron a llamar la hora dorada. Su enojo e irritación cubrían el firmamento de nubes tupidas, el viento se entremezclaba y creaba nuevos seres en movimiento, su tristeza escondía las estrellas y la lluvia y los truenos no se hacían esperar y fu complacencia luego de olvidar lo que le molestaba transformaba la guerra en un colorido lienzo de ríos en fragmentos pasteles.

La primera vez que le encontró, Peter no era más que un bebé que divagaba solo en su jardín; por años Howard creyó se trató de un espejismo y que finalmente había perdido la cabeza después de días sin descansar ni probar bocado. Años más tarde le volvió a encontrar.  
Peter se había colado dentro de la mansión y bebía curioso de la taza de café que descansaba sobre el mesón de la cocina; Howard no pudo evitar sonreír entre dientes al reconocer la mueca de desagrado ante el sabor fuerte y amargo carente de azúcar. Desde entonces, Peter comenzó a hacer visitas esporádicas al hombre, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para regalarle su nombre.

Peter corrió alegre para alcanzar a Howard quien le acarició el cabello despeinado y le incitó a vestirse con una camiseta dos o tres tallas más grande, Peter llevaba varias horas afuera, al sol. El joven quiso preguntar por el extraño que se había cruzado en su camino; en definitiva no era Howard, no tampoco se trataba de Jarvis y sentía curiosidad por darle un nombre al rostro, más al regresar la mirada al mismo lugar, lo encontró vacío.

 

* * *

 

—¿Quién es?

Howard se llevó las manos al pecho exaltado, no había reparado en la presencia de Tony en la cocina, su hijo comía cereal con leche en la obscuridad; Howard abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua, estaba monitoreando el patrón de sueño de Peter, quien parecía ser asediado por preocupaciones y ansiedad aun en el subconsciente.

—Su nombre es Peter.

—¿Y qué es? —Tony no estuvo con titubeos, sabía muy bien que si su padre estaba dispuesto a pasar horas en compañía del desconocido muchachito, algo peculiar debía tener.

—Es una ninfa. —Quedó sentado frente a su hijo y se sirvió cereal y algo de leche; por momentos no se escuchó más que el repique de las cucharillas contra el cristal. Su sorpresa fue capaz de ocultar y Howard esperó paciente su reacción. Tony sabía que su padre trabajaba con todo tipo de especímenes, mas cada que él creía ya nada podía sorprenderle, madre naturaleza se encargaba de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Si algunos años atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que su padre tendría una ninfa de la naturaleza como mascota en su jardín, él no lo hubiera creído. Lo mismo había dicho de los centauros y las sirenas, y ambos terminaron en su cama.

Howard endureció la mirada al reconocer el cambio en la expresión de su hijo y el conocido hilo de pensamiento.

—Tony —dejó de comer para verle a la cara con preocupación y un dejo de advertencia. —Aléjate de Peter. —Y Tony se sintió iguales cantidades de ofendido y alentado mientras más le decían que no podía hacer algo, su mente más rápido se lo proponía. —Tony, escúchame bien. —Howard se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la salida, debía ver que tal estaba Peter. —No hagas nada estúpido. Las consecuencias pueden ser irreversibles.

 

* * *

 

Anthony se encontraba dormitando en una silla en el jardín, un libro descansaba en su regazo, en vista que su padre no le creía capaz de mantener su palabra de mantenerse alejado de la ninfa, el hombre no lo dejaba acercarse al laboratorio « _Vaya tiempo de calidad_.» pensó, más allá del fortuito encuentro en la cocina noches atrás, no se había topado con su padre y Jarvis le acompañaba en sus comidas. Se llevó un buen susto al abrir los ojos y encontrarse de lleno con el rostro sonrojado de Peter. Tony cayó de bruces en el suelo y Peter se alejó asustado por la reacción.

Tony alzó las manos a modo de disculpa y Peter ladeó el rostro confundido.

—¿Peter? —susurró atrayendo su atención y el muchacho sonrió al reconocer su nombre. —Soy Tony. —se presentó alcanzándole la mano esperando que Peter le regresase el saludo, más la ninfa parpadeó extrañado, al tiempo que repetía su nombre.

—Tony —algo en el tono dulce y jovial con el que la criatura le llamaba hacía revolotear su corazón. Peter se fue acercando despacio y a Tony le costó respirar ante la cercanía y los detalles de su belleza, y si los ojos de Peter parecieron teñirse de oro dejando atrás el avellana cálido, él no podía realmente decirlo.

Como guiado por una fuerza intangible, Tony se vio lleno de Peter, que ahora descansaba sobre sus piernas y con dedos tímidos jugaba con las hebras de su cabello, sus mejillas se llenaban de rocío y sus labios atrayentes de carmín le hipnotizaban, era imposible para Tony escapar.

Peter le atrajo a sí al rodearle el cuello acortando toda distancia en un beso. El toque fue simple, casto y húmedo.

Se escuchó a si mismo suspirar y posó las manos a nivel de la cintura de la ninfa, aquella ocasión Peter vestía con un enorme sweater holgado, que si hacía memoria, podría reparar se trataba de uno de sus antiguos sweaters con el logo y nombre de la empresa familiar; carecía de pantalones y lo único que le separaba era la fina tela de un par de aniñadas _panties_. El beso estuvo a punto de volverse más profundo cuando Peter fue alejado de su cuerpo por un iracundo Howard.

—¡Peter! —la pequeña ninfa se quejó con un gruñido agudo y alarmante que nació desde su garganta y Anthony recobró los sentidos, siendo esta vez consciente no solo de los cambios en el muchacho, pero también en el ambiente que les rodeaba. Sus ojos destellaron en un azul profundo que comenzaba a perder profundidad mientras Howard le alejaba de él, Peter estiró un brazo en su dirección y Tony se sintió tentado a seguirle, alcanzarle. Atraparle entre sus brazos u nunca dejarle ir. Peter asintió silencioso como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos y finalmente Tony cayó desmayado.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué fue eso? —fue lo primero que preguntó al despertar y encontrar a su padre junto a su cama.

—Te dije que te alejaras de Peter. —le reprochó el hombre.

—Eso fue lo que hice. —le recriminó en susurros. —Estaba leyendo y me dormí. Cuando desperté, Peter ya estaba allí. —Howard pareció considerar sus palabras en silencio, quizás esta vez sí le creería. Las cosas cambiaban drásticas si era Peter quien abiertamente buscaba a su hijo.

—¿Habías visto a Peter antes? —El muchacho se extrañó por la pregunta más arrugó el entrecejo intentando pensar. Antes de aquel encuentro, Tony había visto a Peter solo una vez, el día de su llegada.

Por la reacción fiera de Peter al momento de separarles, Howard solo podía especular escenarios  y posibilidades.

Él había descubierto la razón que molestaba y enfermaba a la pequeña ninfa. Resulta que Peter no era una ninfa cualquiera, ni estaba vinculado del todo a la naturaleza. Sino más bien a la fertilidad del suelo y a sus alrededores. Peter era una ninfa de fertilidad. Era una ninfa que buscaba ferviente saciar sus instintos de cercanía y creación y parecía ser que su hijo, Anthony, era el prospecto más acertado. Le había marcado con un toque y ahora sería imposible mantenerles separados.

Tony le veía dormir en su habitación, por alguna desconocida razón, algo que no terminaba de entender Howard le había dado permiso de regresar junto a Peter y sintiéndose osado, le llevó a su habitación. Le cubrió entre sus sábanas y le acarició la mejilla suave.  
Peter despertó desconcertado, esa no era su habitación, ni la de Howard; él no solía pasar mucho tiempo en ella, pero había tardes donde le pedía al hombre descansar en el sillón y escucharle recitar historias  fantasiosas y poemarios, ni tampoco se trataba del laboratorio, que no le agradaba en absoluto. Peter no reconocía la habitación donde se encontraba.  
Tony contempló su desconcierto y quiso reír, su respiración se agitó atrayendo la atención del muchacho.

Allí estaba de nuevo.

La extraña fuerza gravitacional que le hacía sentirse por el muchachito, el verle sonreír era un bálsamo para su alma, le hacía temblar las manos y su única cura era aferrarse a él con vehemencia.

Hundido en su cuello, le llenaba de mimos y le escuchaba cantar en sus oídos, le dejaba descansar la espalda contra sus sábanas y navegaba en sus aguas. Le veía apoyar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y con la otra se sostenía a su cadera; una de las manos de Peter se aferraba a su cuello, dejando nada a la imaginación; su excitación era obvia y premurosa, brillaba en destellos de lluvia que le hacían sentirse sediento, Tony quería poder ser capaz de inclinarse a beber de él hasta saciarse; en cambio atrapó con los labios uno de los rebosantes pezones obscurecidos que aclamaban su atención y gruñó abrumado al sentir como Peter se contraía, le atrapaba y se negaba a dejarle escapar, a alejarse más de lo necesario. Peter le necesitaba dentro de él, Peter necesitaba marcarle como suyo.

Quedando unidos más allá que de un simple hilo de saliva, escuchó a Peter gemir ronco y Tony juntó sus labios ansioso.

 

 _Oh,_  
_you sweet Little thing._  
 _Dance to this beat_  
 _and hold a lover close._


End file.
